wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Myth (Titan)
Myth is a mutated Nighwting created by Titan. Please do not use him without my permission, thank you! Appearance Being a nightwing, Myth sports most of what a usual Nightwing looks like. However, where he differs is in his physicality. Myth's overall physical build is rather muscular, and his wings are a little smaller than usual (despite his already massive size). The spikes on his body also seem to be more prominent too. Color scheme wise, Myth sports a charcoal grey for most of his scales followed by a dark grey for his underbelly scales. His spikes and other scales are a silvery white color while his horns are a bone color,. He also has teal blue scales going down his neck to his tail. The tips of his spikes also have the same teal blue color. His wings are a silvery white, with black dots scattered around them. He has no accessories, but his body is littered with scars. (as seen in the ref). Personality WI{P Releationships King Hydra If their is one thing that Myth despises more so than his seeming immortality, its King Hydra. Without a shrivel of a doubt, Myth hates his nemesis as much as the king of terror hates him. Many have speculated as to why Myth despises hydra as much as he does. Some say its a rivalry gone wrong, others say its Myth doesn't like challengers to his throne, or maybe Hydra killed his family and is seeking vengeance for his crimes? Truthfully, many of those options could be true or false, but one thing is for certain. Myth hates Hydra for his ideals and justification of slaughtering the "weak." Abilities ''Physical Myth is the literal definition of force of nature. His gargantuan size alone makes him a foe not worth fighting, and certainly not one to anger. Myth sports extreme levels of strength, allowing him to be on equal if not higher terms than his Nemesis as he is capable of lifting a throwing creatures 2x his own weight and size with almost relative ease. Myth also sports an insane level of durability, as even the likes of Hydra has difficulty to pierce his hide, although the one thing he has over his advisory is his ridiculously enhanced healing factor. Myth could lose an arm and in five minutes grow a new one as if it were brand new. Course their are limits to his healing, as his healing factor does have a limit to what it can regenerate back. Tribe Myth has the typical nightwing abilities one would assume he would have, he can breathe fire (though its very different from the norm) and blends extremely well into the shadows. Personal'' Although despite his overall physically intimidating appearnce, its not his strength that is Myths strongest weapon...but its his fire. Myth can superheat his already enhanced fire, when doing so it causes his spikes and scales on his body to glow a very bright blue, before then releasing out his fire now turned into some form of raw plasma. This blast is capable of causing massive amounts of explosions, and can even do a number on King Hydra himself. Aside from his nuclear fire, Myth has massive lungs thanks to his massive size, and thus allows him to stay underwater for long periods of time before needing to come up for air. History TBA Trivia *Myth is based heavily on the titular monster Godzilla from the franchise with the same name. Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (IceTitan64)